


Fathers' Day

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Apolline, Celeste and Cressida, M/M, They're all dads, dads!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt





	Fathers' Day

Enjolras and Grantaire were woken up by Apolline jumping on their bed and shouting “Happy Fathers’ Day, Papa! Happy Fathers’ Day, Daddy!”

“Aww, thank you, Polly,” Enjolras yawned, elbowing Grantaire awake.

“Thanks, sweetie,” Grantaire smiled once he opened his eyes.

Apolline thrust two hand-drawn cards into her fathers’ hands, “Here!!! Look!!!”

For a five-year-old, Polly’s drawings weren’t terrible.

Enjolras gasped at his card, “Looks like we have two artists in this house, Papa!”

Polly smiled, “I’m going to be an artist just like Papa!”

Grantaire pulled her into a hug, “Is that right?”

Apolline nodded.

“Look, Daddy,” Grantaire said, “Mine is green.”

“Isn’t green your favorite, Papa?” Apolline asked.

“Yes, sweetie, it is,” Grantaire smiled, “And Daddy’s favorite is red.”

“Mine is red too,” Apolline said squirming around until she was under the covers between Enjolras and Grantaire.

Enjolras and Grantaire both shifted closer to their daughter, almost instinctively. The three of them stayed there for a while talking and laughing until it was time to get up. 

Polly ran to the couch and put on cartoons, just like every weekend. Enjolras and Grantaire took their time getting to the living room. 

As they walked passed Polly’s room, they saw all of her crayons strewn about the room. 

Enjolras sighed, “Of course.”

“I didn’t expect any less,” Grantaire shrugged.

“Well, have fun cleaning that up, love,” Enjolras grinned patting Grantaire on the shoulder and moving to walk away.

“Wait just a minute,” Grantaire caught Enj’s arm as he tried to escape, “Why do I have to clean it up?”

“Because, Mon Coeur, you are the one who insisted that our five-year-old got the 84 pack of crayons,” Enjolras said kissing Grantaire’s cheek, “Have fun.”

“Oh, fine,” Grantaire smiled, “I don’t regret it though…12 packs are for losers.”

Enjolras laughed as he made his way into the living room and joined Polly on the couch, “What are we watching this morning?”

Polly looked up at Enjolras, “The Little Mermaid is on, Daddy!”

“The Little Mermaid?” Enjolras gasped dramatically, “Is Ariel your favorite?”

Apolline thought for a second. Enjolras could almost see the little gears turning in her mind. Finally she came to a decision, “No, Ariel isn’t my favorite.”

“Well, who is your favorite then?” He asked as Grantaire walked into the room.

“I have two favorites…Belle and Rapunzel,” Polly said.

“Really?” Grantaire asked, “Why them?”

“Well,” Apolline began to explain, “Belle is really smart and she isn’t a princess until the end, and Rapunzel is a really good painter and she can heal people.”

“Good reasons, Princess,” Grantaire smiled running his hand through her curls. They were just like his.

“Papa, you’re messing up my hair-do,” Polly complained.

“I’m sorry,” Grantaire said, “Here you can mess up mine, too.” He leaned over and presented his head to Apolline.

She beamed and used both hands to mess up his hair way more than it already was. Enjolras laughed at his husband’s hair once Polly was done with it.

Grantaire glared at Enjolras, “What are you laughing at?” he asked as his glare dissolved into a smile.

“That’s a good look for you, Papa,” Enjolras said holding back more laughter.

“I know it is,” Grantaire scoffed.

“Are you going to watch the movie with us, Papa?” Apolline asked.

“Of course I am, sweetie,” Grantaire smiled, sitting down on the other side of Apolline.

Once the movie was over and everyone had eaten breakfast, which Polly had “helped” them cook for Fathers’ Day, they got ready to go to Combeferre and Courfeyrac’s house for a Fathers’ Day barbeque. They had twin daughters one year younger than Apolline, and the three of them were best friends.

When they arrived at Combeferre and Courfeyrac’s house, Apolline ran straight to the back yard to play with Celeste and Cressida.

It was just the four of them and their daughters because they were the only Amis with kids at the time, but it had been their tradition for the past four years since the twins arrived. 

Celeste ran into Combeferre’s arms crying with a scraped knee after a little while.

Combeferre picked her up and carried her to the bathroom to patch her up, “It’s alright, baby, Daddy is going to make it all better.”

Courfeyrac asked Enj and R, “So, has she started becoming the two of you yet?”

“Well,” Enjolras said, “she looks just like R.”

Grantaire interrupted him, “But she acts just like Enjolras. She got in a fight in school last week because some kid was treating another kid unfairly. Who does that sound like to you?”

Courfeyrac laughed.

“Just this morning, though she told us she wants to be an artist, like someone else I know,” Enjolras said looking at Grantaire.

“I can’t help it if I’m the cool dad, Enj,” Grantaire teased.

Enjolras sat there and pouted.

“Now I know where Polly gets it from,” Grantaire rolled his eyes, “she makes that exact face when she’s mad.”

Enj cracked a smile, “I’ve taught her well, then.”

Celeste came running back through the kitchen into the yard (where Polly and Cressida were patiently waiting for her to continue their game) with a band-aide over her knee, good as new.

“Be careful, my little love,” Ferre called after her. He sat back down next to Courfeyrac.

“What about Cressida and Celeste?” Enjolras asked.

“Oh,” Courfeyrac said, “Combeferre is Celeste’s whole world.”

“And it’s the complete opposite with Cressida,” Ferre said, “She always runs straight to Courfeyrac.”

“That’s remarkable,” Enjolras shook his head, “Two twin sisters being so different, you can even see while they’re playing. Look how cautious Celeste is, and how Cressida just doesn’t even care.”

Ferre grinned, “And I wonder who Polly reminds me of, leading the game like that.”

It always took at least an hour to pry the girls away from each other, but once they were home for the night Apolline and her fathers were again seated on the couch.

“Well, Daddy,” Grantaire said, “I had a great Fathers’ Day, didn’t you?”

“I most certainly did, Papa,” Enjolras responded.

“Did you have fun playing with Celeste and Cressida, Apolline?” Grantaire asked.

Apolline nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, Papa!”

“That’s wonderful,” Grantaire smiled.

“Daddy…Papa,” Apolline said.

“What is it, Princess?” Enjolras asked.

“I want a little sister,” she said.

Grantaire looked at Enjolras and shrugged, “What do you say, Daddy?”

Enjolras smiled and nodded, “I think that can be arranged.”

By the next Fathers’ Day, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Enjolras, Apolline, Cressida and Celeste were joined by a three-year-old little girl, Denise.

 

(QUICK NOTES: CRESSIDA AND CELESTE ARE BOTH SPACE NAMES AND DENISE MEANS FOLLOWER OF DIONYSUS. MAYBE IN THE FUTURE I’LL WRITE DENISE’S ADOPTION STORY)


End file.
